The Small Miracles
by Kyraillion
Summary: Sequel to Unrequited Love. Roy realizes that's it's the small things in life that make it worth the living.
1. Chapter 1

**((\:Author's Note: The sequel is FINALLY here! Finally! Yey! Yey! Yey! Well, obviously, if you haven't read the first part, then you won't really get any of this, so GO READ Unrequited Love! Go on now! Get! And, for all of you loyal readers, I LOVE YOU! And thank you so much for putting up with me!:/))**

Roy paced frantically back and forth.

No one was telling him anything. All he knew came from the hints of conversations taking place behind the door. How he longed to be in there, with Riza,... with his new baby as soon as it was born. But he was so scared. He had never been so afraid in all of his life. So this was the fear that Maes had described to him.

The doctor came into view at the end of the hallway. Running his hand through his sweaty hair, Roy ran the length of the hallway.

"How is she? How's my Riza? How's the baby? May I go in?" Questions poured out of Roy's mouth. He was so worried that something could happen to Riza. He didn't know what he'd do without her. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he lost her.

"She's doing as well as can be expected. It will still be some time before the baby comes. I think it best if you don't come in and get in the way. Let us do our work."

Roy swallowed hard and tried to nod back, when from behind the door he heard a scream.

He didn't even hesitate as he shoulder-barreled into the doctor and ran in the door.

"Sir! You're not sterile!" the doctor yelled behind him. "Get out of here!"

Roy sighed audibly in relief when he saw Riza appeared to be okay. Her face was strained in pain, and her eyes were watering, but other than that, she seemed fine, for the time being. He rushed to her side and held her hand, caressing it between his thumb and fingers.

Just seeing her face was a relief. She was swollen in the full flush of pregnancy and as beautiful as Roy had ever seen her.

As if reading his very thoughts, she whispered to him, "It's okay, Roy. I'm fine. Really,... I mean, yes it hurts, but I can deal with it. You shouldn't worry about me so much."

"Ma'am?" the doctor inquired, "is he bothering you in here?"

"Bothering me? I don't think so. He's fine doctor. Please, let him stay."

"Thank you," Roy whispered back to her.

Riza grimaced through another contraction, ready to have this over with.

Roy bit his lip. He hated to see Riza in pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later, Roy whiped tears from his eyes with a thumb. Watching his radiant wife peacefully holding his their child,... it was the most calming, and humbling feeling Roy had ever experienced. 

He sat down on the bed beside Riza and cradled her with one arm. He could only guess at how tired she really was. She smiled weakly at him.

The earlier fear was now replaced with a fear the he would somehow hurt his wife or his son. They both looked so fragile. How could he ever be gentle enough?

With a shaking hand, he reached out to stoke his son's hair with a finger. Riza smiled at him.

"It's okay. Go ahead. You're not going to hurt him. Go on."

He was trembling. He couldn't remember ever doing that. His son's thick mop of black hair was the softest thing he had ever felt. He nearly recalled his hand, afraid. He stroked his son's head.

"So," he asked his wife, "have you decided on a name?"

"Yes," she nodded, smiling. "Thank you for letting me choose."

"You're welcome. And so,...?"

She looked up at him, her eyes shining, "Maes. Maes."

This time Roy didn't bite his lip to stop the tears. He wrapped his arms around Riza and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that meant to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note: Hey guys... sorry it's taken me ages and ages to post again. I've been so busy and stressed out that I could hardly find time to right, and when I did,... well it wasn't up to par. So... I hope this was at least partially worth the wait. More soon, I promise!)**

There was only one word that could accurately describe Roy's first week as a father; exhaustion. He was completely given out. Riza was just beginning to barely get out of bed for short periods of time. She could do simple tasks, but they left her with little energy to spare and a tired, far away look in her eyes. She was fine, she had told him, just tired and a little strained.

Roy did everything he could to make life easier on Riza. He took out the trash, swept the floors, put away and even cleaned his own dirty dishes, and even attempted to serve Riza breakfast in bed.

"I should have had a baby a long time ago!" Riza laughed at him after a week of this extra effort. "How long will this binge last?" She smiled at his helpless shrug. Never in her life would she have expected to see Roy, _General _Roy Mustang, look helpless. Marriage had sparked a change in him; a good change. He had learned to except what he couldn't control and stop feeling such agonizing guilt about the past.

"I,... eh," Roy failed at a reply.

"I know," she disguised another laugh with a quite cough. "I do feel slightly better today," she sighed. "Would you mind it terribly if I phoned Gracia? I'm sure she wants to see the baby, and maybe she could tolerate looking at you."

He scowled as he walked over to the crib to pick up Maes. "Unlike you, Gracia has always been kind to me," he chided playfully. "She's always welcome here."

"Alright," Riza nodded and looked at the baby. "And you know the doctor said not to hold him too much."

Roy looked at the tiny baby he cradled ever-so-carefully in the crook of his arms. "Pssh," was his only reply to that.

Gracia arrived soon after receiving Riza's call. Roy was more than contented with Riza's choice of friends. Gracia was a good cook and never failed to bring him an apple pie on special occasions and sometimes for no occasion at all.

Sure enough, she clutched then handle of a brown wicker basket in one hand and Elicia's palm in the other.

She looked good, Roy noticed as he answered the door. He doubted that she would ever marry again, but she looked at peace finally and ready to continue with her life.

Elicia, of course wasted no time in asking to see little Maes.

Roy guided them to Riza's room and took Black Hayate with him into the kitchen to put away the pie and let the women have their time together.

"He's beautiful," Gracia commented as she held her husband's namesake for the first time. Elicia sat by her mother's side, being very careful about touching the baby.

"He has black hair like Daddy," she spoke as she gazed into her mother's eyes. At a little past five years old, Elicia still retained memories of her father. Everyone who knew Maes counted this as a blessing. "I guess that's 'cause Uncle Roy has black hair too."

Both women chuckled and shared the remainder of a nice pleasant visit. The two didn't linger long. Gracia knew just how important it was for the new family to have some time just to themselves.

Roy reentered the room to see Riza resting against a pile of pillows, her eyes closed. Very quietly, he tiptoed around the bed and made it to his desk where he wrote out a note;

_I've gone fishing with Hayate. _

_Don't worry, we'll be back soon._

_With love,_

_Roy_

He knew it would be easier for Riza to get back on her feet if he gave her time. She would be safe, and after all, the house was in plain sight of his little fishing pond.


End file.
